


Swan Song

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: Supernatural Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr anon request for a Winchester Sister imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Hi! I love the way you write! Could you please write something with Sam and Dean's sister being there during the Swan Song ep where Sam says yes to Luc? Thanx!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, anon!
> 
> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.

The end of the world. Apocalypse.

It had been her own brother's fault, one of the people she loved the most in her life, and he'd started it all. Sammy had killed Lilith and opened the seal on Lucifer's cage, allowing him to walk the earth again. That should have been the point where Mia Winchester started to pull herself away until it was safe again.

But no, she'd soldiered on and refused to be angry with him even though it would have been so easy to be. She loved Sam so much more than she had words for, but what they faced now, it was too much. What choice did they have, Dean had said no to Michael, and he'd taken their brother Adam instead. All that was left was for Sam to say no, or yes, to Lucifer and the end would come to them. 

Bobby, Dean and Castiel had already told Sam they were with his plan to say yes and throw himself into the cage. All of them were going along with the plan, but she couldn't bring herself to be okay with it at all. This was her brother, and even though Dean might not have let it cross his mind, this was going to be final. If Sam said yes to Lucifer and somehow managed to take control long enough to dive into the pit, he was gone forever. Mia knew that, knew it with ever fiber of her being, and her heart was breaking in her chest as she sat quietly in the back of the Impala.

More than an hour ago, Castiel had fallen asleep, his head drooping down to rest against her shoulder. That too was an omen, he wasn't an angel anymore, not right now, he was just a simple human. So much for their Team Free Will, they had nothing left on their side and still, they were running off to face down Satan himself. Closing her green eyes, she sighed quietly and shifted a little so that the angel's head could be a little more comfortable.

"Aw, ain't he a little angel?" Dean commented as he glanced into the rear view at the angel asleep on her shoulder. Confused, Sam looked at him and then shifted around in the passenger seat so he could look into the back seat. Mia offered him a tight smile as he scoffed a little and looked back at Dean, "Angels don't sleep, Dean." Sure Sam, just remind everyone that we've got nothing left to fight with that actually stands a chance. The mood changed though, as Dean's face grew darker, "Sam, I got a bad feeling about this." 

Laughing a little, Sam looked at him and then at Mia for a few seconds, "Yeah, well...you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it. Right, Mia?" Her gaze dropped and she stayed quiet, as she had been for quite a while. It just hurt too much, there was too much going on and she felt like she'd break if she opened her mouth to speak. Grunting a little, Dean looked at his younger brother for a second, "You know what I mean. Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit." Throwing up his hands a bit, he fixed Sam with a look before taking the wheel again, "And here we are. Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something we don't."

That had Sam laughing a bit again as he looked at Dean, "Yeah Dean, I'm sure he knows a buttload that we don't. We just got to hope that he doesn't know about the rings." Mia didn't have to think about it to know, there was no hope in that being a possibility for them. Oh no, the Horsemen were Lucifer's generals in this war, he would know about the rings. This was nothing more than pure suicide, Sam knew that already, Mia knew it, everyone but Dean seemed to grasp the whole idea. 

As soon as those words came from Sam, asking Dean to promise to not try and bring him back, left his mouth, Mia tuned it all out. Losing one brother was hard enough in her mind, but she was going to lose Dean to this too. They couldn't keep going without Sam with them, he was their brother and once he went in, that was it. Swallowing thickly, she glanced at the angel beside her and shifted so she could curl up against his side. She'd always been close with Castiel, or as close as one could get to an angel. Even in his sleep, he knew her presence and she felt the subtle shift as he moved his arm around her. 

Pillowing her head against his chest, she closed her eyes as he drew her closer to him on instinct, the need to protect. It was something he'd done since the moment they'd met, protect her any way he could. But this, the kind of pain she felt now, it was something he couldn't protect her from no matter how hard he tried. Either way, there was comfort under the wing of this angel, even if he was more human and angel right then. So comforting that she fell asleep there with him, blocking out the pain of what was to come.

When she woke again, they were neck deep in Detroit, and Mia could literally feel the presence of Lucifer. It made her shiver as she got out of the Impala, glancing to her brothers, then to Bobby. Finally, her gaze landed on Castiel and his impossibly blue eyes met hers, his head tilting a little as his lips pulled into a thin line. Wordlessly, she walked over to the angel and stood beside him, "Are you sure you are alright, Mia?" Scoffing a little, she shook her head and took a breath before speaking quietly, "I'm not okay at all, Cas.." 

Sam and just finished talking with Bobby, turning to the two of them before he walked over and managed a tight smile at Mia. She tried to smile back even a little, but she felt the sting of tears in her eyes as her heart shattered all over again. Sighing a little, Sam reached out and pulled his sister into a tight hug, hiding her face against his chest as he kissed her hair, "It'll be okay, Mia. Trust me, okay?" Finally, her arms lifted and wrapped around him, clinging to his jacket as she struggled to hold back those tears. Closing his eyes, he held her tight because he knew this was the last time he'd ever see her, this was their goodbye.

Behind her, Castiel watched with a somewhat pained look in his eyes, something more than his usual emotions. Sam had noticed for a while that when it came to his sister, the angel was far more invested in her. It was almost laughable really, he could tell there was a spark between them, something more than friendship. He wished he could stick around to see how that all played out, and to protect her like a good brother should. But that was too much thinking for him now, there wasn't any time left for all of this. Gently, he pushed her back from him and kissed her forehead, "Go back to college, Mia...do what I couldn't do. Live your life and be happy." 

Letting go of her, he stepped by her trembling form and looked at Castiel as he held out his hand to the angel, "Take care of these guys for me, okay? And Mia...make sure you keep her safe, Cas." Castiel looked confused as he tilted his head a little at the request, "That is not possible...oh..I was supposed to lie. Uh..sure..they will be fine. I uh.." Laughing a little in exasperation, Sam just shook his head, "Just..just stop talking." Reaching just behind him, Sam took Mia's arm and gently pulled her around, leading her over to where the angel was standing. 

Taking her shoulders he gave her a gentle push against Castiel's chest, hesitating for only a breath before he let go. As soon as he let go, Castiel's arms lifted to curl her against his chest, "I will..look after her for you, Sam." He nodded and smiled at the angel before turning and walking toward the rear of the Impala. Mia just knew that this was the last time she would see her brother, this was the end of the road. And it hurt all the way down to her soul, so much pain that she didn't know if she could really make it through this. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Stull Cemetery - Lawrence, Kansas

They'd lost Sam in Detroit, but Dean had been the flame that kept Mia's ember burning within her. That last ditch effort to try one last time to save their brother, or for them to die trying for it. And that's how they ended up driving into that cemetery with the first bars of Rock Of Ages by Def Leppard signaling their arrival. 

Both of them were broken on the inside, but Sam was family, and family meant everything even in the end. As Dean put the Impala in park and cut the engine, Mia opened the door and stepped out as Dean did the same. Both of them looked at their brothers, Sam and Adam, but at the same time, so obviously not their family. Michael and Lucifer looked at the two siblings as Dean shot off a cocky smirk, "Howdy boys. Sorry, am I interrupting something? Forget that, hey, we need to talk."

Quirking an eyebrow, Lucifer looked at him from inside Sam's body, "Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid. And you, Mia, I thought you were smarter." She swallowed hard as she looked at her brother, but not her brother, it hurt just to look at him like this. Closing the door of the Impala, she steadied the shotgun in her hands, "Yeah well..I learned from the best." At that, Lucifer smirked, but turned his attention back to Dean and Michael as Michael snapped at Dean, "You little maggot! You are no longer a part of this story!"

"Hey, ass-butt!" Came Castiel's voice, shocking the four standing at the Impala, but the angels more so than she and Dean. What shocked her was his wording, but that was just Castiel on a normal day really. Mia watched as he threw the bottle and it shattered against Michael's body, the holy oil catching fire and engulfing the angel in it as he started screaming. A second later, he disappeared as Dean looked at Castiel pointedly, "Really, Cas..'ass-butt'?" 

Shrugging a little, Castiel spoke up, "He'll be back..and upset..but you've got your five minutes, Dean." Mia almost laughed at that, almost, but this wasn't a time for laughing and they all knew it. But any thought of humor was stopped short inside her as Lucifer turned fully toward Castiel, "Castiel. Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?" The look on the angel's face showed fear as he took a few steps back, "Uh..no." Lucifer twitched a little as he raised his right hand, "No one dicks with Michael but me." 

Mia's eyes went wide at those words and she opened her mouth to say something when Lucifer snapped is fingers. Her entire face went pale as Castiel's body exploded in front of her eyes, "Castiel! No!" No part of her body would move as she stood there, staring at what was left of the angel she'd been so close to. Not even really reacting as Dean was slammed against the windshield of the Impala as Lucifer started to take out his anger on him. 

Gunshots from Bobby drew her attention, but she could only watch in absolute horror and heartbreak as their surrogate father was killed. Her heart couldn't take anything else, she'd lost everything, everyone, but Dean. Dropping the shotgun to the ground, Mia took a shuddering breath as Dean landed at her feet, courtesy of Lucifer. The tears trailed down her cheeks as she stepped around her brother to put herself between him and Lucifer.

"You..son of a bitch..you've taken everything from me..everything I've ever loved!" Mia yelled as that dam inside her finally broke and all that pain and anger rushed to the front. The power she'd settled inside her welled up and burst out, her eyes glowing a pale blue as she lunged at Lucifer. For every blow she landed, Mia got it back two fold from Lucifer, who finally landed a solid blow to her jaw and sent her to the ground, "Stay down, Mia. I don't enjoy having to hurt a woman, especially you." 

Pushing herself up to her hands and knees, she spit out a mouthful of blood and slowly rose back up to her feet. Blonde hair was streaked with her blood, as was her face and her clothes, "Go fuck yourself..." Lucifer smirked and reached out to grip the left side of her face, "You're such a nice girl when you're not acting like your brother. I really don't want to kill you, but if you keep fighting me, I'll do it, Mia." She winced as his hold tightened, but she'd made her peace and this was the end of the road, "Lucifer..I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands...to make you pay for everything you've done." 

It wasn't just what had happened there already, it was everything in the past that she meant too. The demon blood when Sam was a baby, Azazel, their mother's death, their father's death. Sam dying once, Dean going to hell, Gabriel being killed, there was so much pain because of him. Pulling the demon knife out of her back pocket, Mia took a shaky breath, "Go back to hell where you belong..." Without hesitating this time, she swung and plunged the knife into Lucifer's stomach up to the hilt.

The look on his face was boredom as he sighed and shook his head as Dean struggled to get up, "Mia! Don't you hurt her, you bastard!" A simple flick of his fingers snapped her wrist, pulling a cry from her as he slid the knife out of his stomach. Lifting it up, he tapped the bloody blade against her cheek, "I tried to be nice to you most of all, Mia..but you leave me no choice, cupcake." Mia's eyes flicked over to Dean as a tear slid down her cheek, just a split second before Lucifer stabbed the blade into her chest. She felt it, the searing pain as that knife impaled her heart, and it was nothing compared to the emotional pain she'd felt for months. 

Lucifer held her there, watching as that last tear dripped to the ground and the light left her eyes. When her eyes were dull, he let her fall at his feet as his full attention turned to Dean...

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.


End file.
